The People Vs Jack
by Night Dragon1
Summary: Its either PG or PG13. somewhere in Between... Well this is another assignment. What would happened if Jack would tried at court. What the outcome might be. (Skit)


The People Vs Jack Merridew  
  
  
Plaintiff: Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury. We are here today to prove that Jack Merridew is Guilty of murder on three separate accounts and to send him to prison for life after trying him as an adult. I ask you to listen to my argument carefully and to keep in mind of the suffering that these families have had to go through.   
  
Defendant: Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury. I am representing the minor Jack Merridew. I am going to prove that Mr. Merridew should not be held accountable for the deaths that occurred on the island because he was mentally unstable from the time the plane crashed on the island and still is today. So as you listened to both arguments please keep in mind that Jack is only a child and should be tried as such.  
  
Plaintiff: Wilfred, Samneric, Robert, and Ralph. Testimonials.  
  
Defendant: Rodger, Hunters. Mulberry boy was an accident. Piggy's death wasn't even his fault. For Simon it wasn't him alone who was at fault. He's been insane ever since the plane crash.   
  
  
Plaintiff: I call my first witness to give his testimony. Wilfred, please come up to the stand.  
  
Wilfred steps up to the witness stand and sworn under oath.  
  
Plaintiff: In your own words, please explain the treatment you suffered under Jack.   
Wilfred: He punished me for no reason! He whipped me so everyone in his tribe would be afraid of consequences if they disobeyed him! cries and is escorted out of the court room by the Bailiff   
  
Audience mutters their disapproval of Jack's treatment  
  
Plaintiff: Prosecution would like to call the twins, Sam and Eric to the stand.  
Samneric stepped up to the stand and are sworn under oath.  
  
Plaintiff: Did you two join Jack's tribe of your own volition?  
Sam: No, he made us-  
Eric: Join or else he would -  
SamnEric: Hurt us.  
Plaintiff: That is all. You may step off the podium.  
SamnEric leaves  
  
Plaintiff: Prosecution calls to the stand Robert.   
Robert stepped up to the stand and is sworn under oath  
  
Plaintiff: Robert, would you agree with me if I said that Jack was a violent tribe leader?  
Robert: Hesitates, looks at Jack and quickly looks away … Yes…  
Plaintiff: Don't be afraid of him. What would make you say that?  
Robert: gulps … because… of the hunting ritual. I got chosen to play the pig once and I almost ended up like Simon.  
Plaintiff: Do you think that if you hadn't started crying, Jack would have let them hurt you…or even kill you?  
Robert: It wasn't all Jack's fault! Honestly… But… I know they would have… he looks at the ground, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the court. He is escorted out by the Bailiff   
  
Plaintiff: Prosecution calls our last witness, Ralph.  
Ralph stepped up to the stand and is sworn under oath   
  
Plaintiff: Could you describe how Jack acted on the island?  
Ralph: He was a bloody menace! He and his bloody Hunters! He kept on telling lies so he'd get everyone on his side! He kept up with his obsession of the hunt and ruined our chance of rescue! It was his bloody dance that distracted us from thinking straight! He was being arrogant and a spoiled brat. Thanks to him all of that happened. Piggy…Simon. lowers head, calming his nerves and looks back up at the plaintiff  
Plaintiff: So, according to the Jack you know, do you think it is entirely possible to hold Jack accountable for the three deaths that happened on the island?  
Ralph: yes.   
Jack: Stands up in rage How dare you! I wasn't the only one on that damned Island, and you know it!   
  
Judge: pounds his gavel Order in the court! Mr. Merridew, sit down.   
  
Jack: Sits down, angrily.  
Ralph escorted out.  
  
Plaintiff: And there you have it ladies and Gentlemen, testimonies from the people who knew him best. And all saying that he should be held accountable for the deaths on the island. This is no child but a madman. Plaintiff sits down  
  
Judge: Defense, please present your argument.  
  
Defendant rises from his seat at the counsel table.  
Defendant: Defense calls first witness to the stand, Rodger.  
Rodger stepped up to the stand and is sworn under oath  
Defendant: You've heard the argument of the prosecution. Do you agree that jack is responsible for the mulberry boy's death?  
Rodger: No. That was boy's fault for getting lost in a burning forest.   
Defendant: Well, what about Simon's death?  
Rodger: Jack wasn't the only person there when Simon died. That was a group effort.  
Defendant: cringes Well, what about the death of Piggy.  
Rodger: Smirks Sorry, but I did that all on my own.  
Defendant: becomes a little irked by Rodger's callousness.  
  
The audience murmurs their shock at how sadistic Rodger was.  
  
Defendant: You're excused Rodger.  
Rodger: smirks, and leaves the stand.  
  
Defendant: Defense calls Jack's Hunters.   
the choir boys stepped up to the stand and are sworn under oath  
  
Defendant: Would you boys agree that Jack was a bit eccentric in his leadership?   
Bill: Yes, he acted a bit off.   
Maurice: A little Batty-  
Robert: 'Round the bend.   
Defendant: I get it, already. In what ways did Jack show this odd behavior?  
Robert: Snivels He always got really aggressive when it came to punishment and the pig hunt. .. sniff He also thought about using the littluns for the pig ritual. It was like he had really bad bloodlust. sobs   
  
Audience goes into an uproar  
Judge: Pounds his gavel Order in the court! Order in the court!  
Audience hushed.  
  
Defendant: Would you all agree that Jack was mentally unstable?   
  
Maurice: Yeah, ever since he sent out the hunt for Ralph.   
  
Henry: He had a screw loose  
  
Robert: He was kind a bonkers  
  
Bill: Missing a few marbles   
  
Defendant: Waves his hand enough, enough. Boys becomes silent. You are dismissed.   
Choir boys leave   
  
Defendant: You see ladies and gentlemen, Jack was mentally unstable and therefore cannot take the total blame for everything that happened on the island. Whether he commanded it or not.   
  
Judge: Your closing statements, attorneys.  
  
Plaintiff: Jack is a murderer who had intent to kill more than the three that died. Be wise and send this madman to prison.   
  
Defendant: Jack is insane. And cannot be blame for these deaths because he was never in his right mind. This is just a child and should be judged as such.   
  
Couple minutes later  
Judge: Jury please read your verdict.  
  
Jury: We find the defendant, Guilty for manslaughter (mulberry boy), cruel and unusual punishment (Wilfred: Cringes) and Murder in the second degree. (Simon)   
  
Judge: According to the Jury's verdict, I sentence you, Jack Merridew, to prison for life. Court adjourned pounds the gavel 


End file.
